


Four And A Half

by iconis



Series: Sequensis [2]
Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-30
Updated: 2005-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iconis/pseuds/iconis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interlude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four And A Half

Lance walks into the kitchen, wearing only one of Justin's fluffy white towels wrapped around his waist. Justin whistles lowly, blushing just a little and grins at him. Lance lowers his head, grinning a little himself, and opens the fridge door, leans to look in and wiggles his hips at Justin. Justin lets out a noise, something between a whimper and a moan, and then Lance finds himself flipped around and pressed against the fridge door.

They make out for a long while - Justin's hands keep slipping under the towel, making it eventually drop to the floor. Only then Justin pulls back to look at him, looking at Lance like he can't believe what he's seeing, like he's looking at the notes of the most gorgeous song he's ever heard. It makes Lance's heart thump sickeningly loud in his chest.

Justin's intensity, his attention, they are things Lance has grown to love and be a little wary of at the same time. Sometimes, Justin's love truly doesn't seem to know any limits, and Lance isn't used to that - the rigidity of the military academy is deep-seated in him. He's grown to live his life in moderation, and it has taken him a good while to get familiar with it, the certain flare that colors Justin and his life.

Hours later, when Justin is open and writhing under him, Lance dips his head and licks a long line up his neck. Justin lifts his head, searching for Lance's mouth with his name on his lips, and kisses him, moaning lowly, harshly in midst of strained breaths. Lance can't close his eyes, not for one moment, scared he'll miss something, doesn't know what, and moves slowly with Justin.


End file.
